No Other, It Has To Be You
by Cho Kyuka
Summary: "Hyung..Kita putus ya..". Padahal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ga sedang bertengkar apa apa. Tapi kenapa tiba tiba Kyuhyun meminta putus? Ada apa sebenarnya?   Pairing : KyuMin.   Warning : YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, Yang lainnya di dalem.   RnR Pleassseee...


**It Has To Be You**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : Lagi lagi T+ (walo author yakin ga ada rating itu =.=")**

****Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO(s),** M-Preg (Mungkin.. terserah ama reader aja)**

**Summary : Setelah Sungmin didiamkan selama 3 hari, Kyuhyun meminta putus?**

**Disclaimer : Jelas mereka bukan punya saya *sigh**

**Fanfict abal bin geje author yang laen lagi. Habis nonton ulang Love Family - Sungmin Kyuhyun, tiba tiba aja terlintas ide ini. Hoho**

**Langsung Check it out aja yah! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Capeeek..." kata sang bunny boy sambil masuk ke sebuah van di depan nya. Namja imut itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi van sambil menghela nafas. Lalu sesaat kemudian, namja yang lebih tinggi masuk ke van juga. Sama dengan namja imut tadi, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah namja berwajah baby face itu. Terlihat kelelahan di wajah kedua nya. Tapi entah kenapa, ada kegembiraan di wajah mereka. Setelah kedua namja itu duduk, van pun mulai bergerak.<p>

.

"Cape ya hyung?" tanya sang namja tinggi itu sambil merangkul sang namja imut. Sang bunny boy langsung merapat ke pelukan kekasih nya itu. Sambil mengeluarkan evil smile nya, namja yang lebih muda itu mulai membelai rambut hyung nya itu dengan sayang.

"Iya capek Kyu..." kata sang namja imut itu. Dia lalu bersandar di dada Kyuhyun, menikmati belaian di rambutnya.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras hari ini, Minnie hyung..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. Yang di kecup langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya, membuat dia makin terlihat imut.

"Untung hari ini aku schedule seharian sama kamu Kyu... Jadi capek nya ga begitu kerasa...". Kata katanya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum makin lebar, dan lagi lagi mencium kening kekasih mungilnya itu.

Mungkin ga perlu di kenalin lagi, siapa ke dua namja itu. Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun dari Super Junior. Mereka baru aja selese syuting acara Love Family. Dimana di acara itu mereka bertugas mengurus anak anak disability seharian. Oleh karena itu mereka baru pulang malam hari. Tetapi itulah yang membuat mereka berdua bahagia, karena selain mereka dapet schedule bersama, mereka sangat suka anak kecil. Terutama Sungmin. Dia begitu sayang dengan anak kecil.

"Tapi sepertinya kau menikmati schedule hari ini chagi..." kata Kyuhyun lagi. Posisi mereka masih sama. Sungmin bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih asyik membelai rambut halus Sungmin.

"Tentu saja... Mereka lucu lucu banget Kyu... Manis, nggemesin. Pokoknya angel deh... Bahkan rasanya aku masih ingin disana..." kata Sungmin dengan semangat sambil bangkit dari sandaran nya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar binar.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat kegembiraan di wajah namja chingu nya itu. Dia kembali menarik kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar lagi di dadanya.

"Arasso hyung... Kau suka banget ama anak kecil... Makanya aku tau, saat kau di beri tawaran oleh manager hyung, kau pasti akan menerima dengan senang hati... Dan aku pun menerima nya karena aku senang melihatmu mengurus anak kecil..."

"Hehe... Iya... Mereka.. Hoam... Emang manis... Hoam..." kata Sungmin sambil sesekali menguap. Lagi lagi Kyuhyun tertawa melihat hyung nya satu ini bercerita sambil menguap.

"Hyung ngantuk ya? Udah tidur aja... Kalo nanti sampe dorm, aku bangunin deh..." kata Kyuhyun sambil merapatkan pelukan nya.

"Jinjja? Baiklah aku tidur ya... Ngantuk"

"Ne... Tidurlah chagi...". Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin masih tertawa kecil. Tau namja chingu nya itu belum tidur, dia bertanya

"Kau kenapa tertawa Minnie hyung?"

"Eh... Ani... Aku cuma masih merasa bahagia dengan syuting tadi...". Kyuhyun lagi lagi tersenyum dengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Iya iya.. Aku ngerti deh hyung seneng banget... Cuma sekarang tidurlah. Kau udah ngantuk seperti itu... Nanti kapan kapan kalo schedule kita kosong, kita main kesana ya..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya sambil melihat Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang bulat itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sayang sambil mengangguk. "Gomawo Kyunie..." kata Sungmin senang sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Dia lalu kembali bersandar di dada namja chingu nya itu sambil menutup mata, "Suatu saat nanti, setelah aku menikah, aku ingin sekali punya anak yang manis seperti mereka...". Lalu beberapa saat kemudian udah terdengar nafas nya yang teratur, pertanda namja imut itu sudah tertidur.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertegun sambil memandang namja yang tertidur di pelukan nya. Dia tampak sedang berpikir keras sekarang.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun sadar mereka sudah berada di besment dorm mereka. Karena ga tega membangunkan Sungmin yang sudah lelap itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya menggendongnya naik ke dorm mereka.

Sampe depan dorm, dia membunyikan bel. Dia ga bisa membuka pintu dorm karena kedua tangan nya sedang menggendong Sungmin. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu dorm terbuka,

"Oh ternyata kau Kyuhyunie..." kata Leeteuk saat membuka pintu, "Loh Sungmin tidur?" tanya nya lagi setelah melihat Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin.

"Iya hyung... Aku ga tega membangunkan nya..." kata Kyuhyun sambil masuk dan langsung menuju kamar nya dan Sungmin.

Sampai kamarnya, dia membaringkan Sungmin ke tempat tidur pink milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung mengganti pakaian Sungmin dengan piyama. Dia sudah terbiasa begitu. Karena bukan sekali ini saja Sungmin tertidur di perjalanan, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menggendongnya.

Setelah selese mengganti piyama Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun berganti pakaian. Sikat gigi lalu berbaring di kasurnya. Tapi dia tidak langsung tertidur. Walau dia tahu dia capai, dia tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia memandang langit langit kamar, sambil terus berfikir.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya karena chaya matahari yang masuk di sela sela korden kamarnya

"Ung.." kata nya sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Dia lalu sadar dia udah tidur dikasurnya, dan juga dia melihat pakaian nya sudah diganti dengan piama.

"Ooh rupanya Kyu menggendongku lagi ke dorm.. Dan mengganti pakaianku.." katanya dalam hati. Dia lalu melihat ke kasur sebelah, dimana namja yang paling dicintainya masih tidur dengan lelap. Dia tersenyum sayang melihatnya.

Dia lalu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Lalu dia menunduk dan menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya itu. Dia kembali tersenyum menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Betapa beruntungnya dia mendapatkan kekasih sepengertian Kyuhyun. Setelah puas memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap, dia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dengan hati hati supaya tidak membangunkan sang magnae. Setelah mengecupnya, Sungmin membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur.

Di dapur sang eternal magnae ternyata juga sudah bangun. Memang udah tugas Ryewook memasak tiap pagi untuk semua member. Sungmin lalu masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Aah Sungmin hyung... Kau sudah bangun hyung?" tanya Ryewook menyapa hyungnya yang baru masuk itu dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Ne Wookie ah... Ah kau sedang memasak sarapan ya?" tanya Sungmin mendekat. "Sarapan apa kita hari ini?"

"Aku bikin nasi goreng kimchi hyung..." kata Ryewook sambil melanjutkan masak nya. "Ah iya... Kemarin hyung dan Kyuhyun ah syuting Love Family ya? Gimana? Seru?". Muka Sungmin langsung berbinar ketika Ryewook menanyakan syuting kemarin

"Iya Wookie ah... Seru banget! Mereka semua lucu lucu... Pengen rasanya kesana lagi..." cerita Sungmin bersemangat. Lalu 2 namja terimut di Super Junior itu asyik bercerita tentang syuting Sungmin kemarin sambil memasak sarapan.

"Pagi... Ah kalian berdua sudah bangun?" kata Leeteuk memasuki dapur. Dia tersenyum melihat 2 dongsaengnya itu sedang bercerita seru sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi umma..." kata Sungmin dan Ryewook berbarengan.

"Minnie ah... Gimana syuting kemarin? Sepertinya kau kelelahan sekali? Sampai Kyuhyun menggendongmu ke dorm..." tanya Leeteuk sambil duduk di kursi.

"Hehe... Iya hyung... Habis disana aku harus mencuci sprei, memandikan anak anak itu semua, memasak, juga bermain. Aku kecapaian dan tertidur di mobil deh... Akhirnya Kyunie deh yang menggendongku. Padahal aku yakin dia sama capai nya sama aku..." kata Sungmin malu malu. "Tapi walo capai, aku seneng hyung... Mereka lucu lucu. Jadi rasanya hilang deh cape nya..." tambah Sungmin lagi dengan berbinar. Leeteuk hanya tertawa mendengar cerita dongsaeng nya itu.

"Oke! Sarapan matang!" kata Ryewook.

"Baiklah... Kalian menyiapkan meja, aku yang akan membangunkan mereka..." kata Leeteuk sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

.

Ga berapa lama kemudian, para member berdatangan ke meja makan. Mereka saling mengucapkan selamat pagi, dan mencium pasangan masing masing.

"Aah kalian ini kenapa selalu begini sih tiap pagi... Bikin kesel" kata Shindong yang ga punya pasangan sendiri. Yang ada disitu tertawa semua karena tau Shindong memang masih straight. Dia punya cewe di luar sana.

Sungmin pun masih tertawa melihat Shindong yang manyun, ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke dapur. Melihat Kyuhyun dateng, senyum Sungmin tambah lebar. Dia siap menerima kecupan selamat pagi nya dari sang magnae saat Kyuhyun jalan ke arahnya. Tapi hari ini dia harus kecewa, karena sang magnae hanya duduk di samping nya tanpa mengecup Sungmin seperti yang biasa dia lakukan tiap pagi.

Menahan rasa kecewa nya, Sungmin lalu memandang ke arah kekasihnya itu. Muka Kyuhyun datar sekali. Seperti kosong. Membuat Sungmin merasa khawatir

"Kyu... Gwenchanayo?" kata Sungmin pelan sambil menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun. Semua perhatian orang di ruangan itu langsung beralih ke arah KyuMin couple.

"Kyuhyun ah... Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir saat sang magnae tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan dari Sungmin. Semua member merasa khawatir sekarang, karena ga pernah mereka melihat pandangan Kyuhyun sekosong itu. Seperti sedang berpikir dalam dunia nya sendiri.

"Yah magnae! Kau kenapa! Kenapa kau diam saja?" bentak Heechul setelah Kyuhyun tetap tidak menjawab. Dia ga tega melihat muka Sungmin yang sudah ingin nangis karena khawatir melihat kekasihnya itu.

Bentakan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kembali dari pikiran nya.

"Ah... Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandangi satu satu muka hyungdeul nya yang kini melihat ke arah dia semua.

"Kyu... Gwenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun melihat ke samping ke arah kekasihnya itu. Sungmin melihat senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya sambil memandang Sungmin.

"Gwenchana hyung..." katanya pelan.

"Jinjjayo? Bener kamu ga kenapa kenapa Kyu? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Aniyo... Bener hyung aku ga kenapa kenapa..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Leeteuk "Ayo kita makan aja..." kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas pegangan tangan Sungmin di lengan nya begitu saja.

Sungmin kaget melihat tangan nya di lepas oleh Kyuhyun. Apalagi tanpa melihat ke arahnya pula. Ga pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun menepis tangan nya seperti ini. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dari namja chingunya itu. Tapi dia diam saja. Dia ga mau merusak mood pagi ini dengan menanyai Kyuhyun. Biarlah nanti saja dia bertanya dengan Kyuhyun kala mereka cuma berdua.

Tapi ternyata kesempatan Sungmin untuk bertanya ga pernah datang. Seharian itu Kyuhyun seperti menarik diri dari semua orang. Dia banyak diam dan seperti sedang berpikir keras. Setiap Sungmin ato member lain nya bertanya ada apa dengan dia, dia selalu bilang ga kenapa kenapa.

Malam itu pun Sungmin gagal bertanya lagi kepada Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin ada schedule sampai malam dan ketika dia balik ke dorm, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur.

"Yaah sudah lah... Mungkin dia hari ini baru bad mood, semoga aja besok dia sudah kembali lagi" kata Sungmin dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

Tapi ternyata harapan Sungmin tidak terkabul. Besok nya pun Kyuhyun tetap seperti itu. Diam, dan menarik diri. Bahkan hari ini lebih parah dari kemarin. Kyuhyun masih menjawab jika member lain yang bertanya. Sedangkan terhadap Sungmin, dia malah menghindari nya. Tiap Sungmin mendekat, dia menjauh. Membuat Sungmin bingung dan stres sendiri. Antara khawatir dan sedih.

"Apa Kyu marah padaku ya umma?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedih sekali saat dia sedang berdua dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang melihat keadaan dongsaeng nya itu ikutan merasa sedih. Ga biasa biasa nya Kyuhyun seperti ini kepada Sungmin. Dia tau bagaimana sayangnya sang magnae ini pada sang bunny boy. Oleh karena itu jarang sekali melihat mereka bisa bertengkar seperti ini.

"Sabarlah Minnie ah... Kyu ga marah padamu kok..." kata Leeteuk menenangkan dongsaeng nya. Dia juga bingung harus membantu bagaimana. Tiap dia bertanya pada Kyuhyun, sang magnae hanya menjawab tidak ada apa apa. Dan benar benar tidak bisa diajak berbicara.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya ya umma? Tapi aku bener bener ga tau dan ga inget udah pernah ngelakuin kesalahan ama dia... Tiap aku mau bertanya aku ngelakuin kesalahan apa, dia sudah menghindariku duluan..." kata Sungmin lagi. Kali ini kelihatan sekali air mata sudah mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Engga Minnie ah... Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah... Dan dia butuh sendiri..." jawab Leeteuk sambil mengelus rambut halus Sungmin.

"Aku kan kekasih nya hyung... Kenapa kalo dia punya masalah ga cerita ke aku? Apa guna nya aku sebagai seorang kekasih jika dia tidak bisa membagi masalahnya dengan aku? Tidak bisa membantunya saat dia sedang susah?" kata Sungmin lagi. Kali ini air mata nya sudah mengalir di pipinya yang chubby. "Atau... Atau Kyu sudah... Sudah tidak... Menyayangiku lagi hyung?"

"Sssh jangan bilang seperti itu Minnie ah... Ga mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tidak menyayangimu... Aku dan semua member juga tau gimana Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi mu..." kata Leeteuk sambil memeluk Sungmin. Dia bisa merasakan Sungmin menangis pelan di pelukan nya.

"Lalu kenapa hyung? Kenapa dia seperti ini kepadaku? Kenapa dia menghindariku?" kata Sungmin diantara tangisnya. Leeteuk hanya bisa mengelus ngelus punggung dongsaeng nya itu.

"Sabar Minnie ah... Sabarlah... Aku yakin semua akan baik baik saja..." kata Leeteuk lagi.

.

.

Hari ini genap 3 hari Kyuhyun menghindari Sungmin. Sungmin masih bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya itu. Dia juga terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena mungkn dia melakukan kesalahan pada Kyuhyun. Walau dia sendiri ga tau kesalahan apa itu.

Malem itu, Sungmin sedang sendirian di kamar. Kyuhyun sedang pergi latihan vokal dengan Yesung dan Ryewook. Sungmin terus memikirkan masalah ini. Lama lama dia menangis karena bingung sendiri ga tau harus berbuat apa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mereka. Rupanya schedule latian KRY sudah selesai.

"Kyu... Kyunie..." kata Sungmin terbata, kaget melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Dia langsung menghapus air mata nya cepat cepat. Lama mereka saling pandang dengan diam, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berbicara,

"Hyung... Aku butuh berbicara dengan mu...". Awalnya Sungmin merasa senang karena akhirnya sang magnae mau berbicara dengan nya. Tetapi setelah melihat raut muka Kyuhyun, dia tau, terlalu cepat dia untuk merasa lega.

"A.. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyu?" kata Sungmin pelan sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Perasaan ga enak langsung menyergap nya.

Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menghampirinya, dan berdiri di depan hyung nya itu. Dia menghela nafas sebentar lalu berbicara,

"Hyung... Kita putus aja ya..." kata Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin langsung ternganga mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Kakinya lemas dan itu membuat dia langsung jatuh terduduk kembali ke kasurnya

"Kau... Kau... Bilang apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin terbata. Dia tidak mempercayai pendengaran nya.

"Kita putus aja ya hyung... Kita sudahi saja hubungan ini..." kata Kyuhyun lagi. Terdengar nada suaranya bergetar.

"Ka.. Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, namja imut itu mulai mengalirkan air mata nya karena sekarang dia yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sang magnae ingin menyudahi hubungan mereka. "Ke.. Kenapa?" kata Sungmin pelan sekali. Makin lama suara sesenggukan nya makin keras. Dan akhirnya tangis Sungmin pun pecah.

"Hyung..." kata Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok di depan Sungmin.

"Katakan Kyu? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau kita putus... Kenapa?" kata Sungmin berteriak histeris.

"Hyung..." kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang histeris

"Kenapa Kyu? Katakan... Kumohon... Berikan alasanmu Kyu?" kata Sungmin diantara tangisnya

Kyuhyun hanya memandang sedih namja yang sekarang sedang menangis tersedu sedu di depan nya. Hatinya seperti teriris iris melihat namja yang dicintainya sekarang menangis pilu karena dia. Ini juga pilihan terberat yang harus Kyuhyun ambil.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu Kyu? Apa.. Apa aku membuatmu marah? Kalau iya... Aku mohon maafkan aku Kyu... Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki nya… Tapi kumohon jangan begini..." kata Sungmin lagi.

Hati Kyuhyun makin sakit melihat hyung tersayangnya seperti ini. Dia pun tau dia akan sangat menderita ketika putus dari Sungmin. Biar bagaimanapun dia masih sangat sayang padanya. Tapi keputusan sudah dibuat oleh Kyuhyun. Dia sudah memikirkan masalah ini matang matang selama 3 hari. Dia harus mengambil keputusan ini. Semua ini juga demi kebaikan Sungmin sendiri.

"Hyung... Dengarkan aku... Kumohon... Aku juga berat mengambil keputusan ini... Tapi memang ini lah yang terbaik... Kita harus putus..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Tapi kenapa? Terbaik untuk siapa? Kenapa kau begini Kyu..." teriak Sungmin lagi. "Atau... Atau... Sebenarnya kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Benarkan? Benarkan itu alasan sebenarnya? Atau... atau kau sudah mempunyai orang lain? Iya kan?" kata Sungmin lagi. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Engga hyung! Demi Tuhan aku masih menyayangimu... Amat sangat menyayangimu... dan ga akan pernah ada orang lain di dalam hatiku selain kamu hyung…" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Pegangan tangannya makin erat di tangan Sungmin

"Lalu kenapa? Jika kau masih mencintaiku dan ga ada orang lain kenapa kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir?"

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu hyung... Hyung ingat saat kita syuting Love Family beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk. Akhirnya dia bersedia mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun walau air mata terus mengalir dari matanya. Kalimat putus dari Kyuhyun benar benar seperti membunuhnya.

"Kau ingat... Kau bilang sangat menyukai anak kecil, oleh karena itu kau sangat menikmati syuting saat itu walau kau sangat kelelahan..." Sungmin kembali mengangguk. Dia masih bingung kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Lalu apakah kau ingat kata katamu terakhir sebelum kau terlelap di van?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Kau bilang suatu saat nanti jika kau menikah kau ingin sekali mempunyai anak yang lucu lucu seperti mereka..." kata Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin kembali mengingat, dan akhirnya dia mengingat bahwa dia memang pernah berkata seperti itu

"Lalu apa hubungan nya kalimatku itu dengan kita putus? Aku ga ngeliat ada hubungan sama sekali!" kata Sungmin lagi bersikeras. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lagi,

"Tentu ada hyung... Apakah kau sadar? Kita berdua ini namja hyung... Sekeras apapun kita berusaha kita tidak akan bisa merubah takdir itu... Dan jika kita terus berhubungan, kau tidak akan bisa mewujudkan mimpimu itu hyung... Ketika kau mengutarakan mimpimu itu, aku terkesiap. Kau sangat ingin memiliki anak nantinya. Itulah mimpimu. Tetapi hal itulah yang ga akan pernah bisa aku berikan padamu. Semampu apapun aku berusaha, sebesar apapun aku mencintaimu, aku ga akan pernah bisa mengabulkan mimpimu... Aku terus berfikir dari hari ke hari. Jelas aku tidak mau melepaskan mu... Aku amat sangat menyayangimu... Hingga aku tidak rela melihat kau bersama orang lain " jelas Kyuhyun. Air mata sudah mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Dia menghela nafasnya lagi berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya sebelum lanjut menjelaskan,

"Tapi apakah aku sebegitu egoisnya? Membunuh impian orang yang paling aku cintai. Menutup kebahagian orang yang aku sayangi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan ini... Aku harus merelakan mu... Aku tau ini berat. Bahkan amat sangat berat bagiku. Melepaskanmu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan dalam hidupku… Tapi ini lah yang harus aku lakukan sebelum semua terlambat... Carilah seorang yeoja hyung... Lalu buatlah mimpimu tercapai..." kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Akhirnya air mata Kyuhyun pun tak terbendung lagi, dan mengalir ke pipinya. Hatinya sangat berat memikirkan setelah ini dia akan berpisah dengan orang yang dicintai nya sepenuh hati. Lalu di masa akan datang dia akan melihat bagaimana Sungmin akan menemukan seorang yeoja yang dicintainya. Menikah dan mempunyai anak bersama yeoja itu. Tapi karena dia sangat mencintai Sungmin, dia rela menahan segala rasa sakitnya ini. Dia rela berkorban demi melihat orang yang dicintai nya bahagia.

"Pabo!" tiba tiba terdengar Sungmin berbicara diantara tangisnya. Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Di peluknya namja di depan nya itu dengan erat. "Paboya! Kyu kau pabo! Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!" kata Sungmin menangis sambil memukul pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan tingkah Sungmin hanya bisa membalas pelukan namja chingu nya itu.

Beberapa menit mereka berpelukan erat, Sungmin akhirnya melepaskan pelukan nya. Dia lalu memandang muka Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apakah kau tahu Kyu, apa impian terbesar dalam hidupku?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng bingung.

"Impian terbesar dalam hidupku adalah hidup berbahagia dengan orang yang aku cintai... selamanya... Seumur hidupku" kata Sungmin lagi. "dan kau harus tau, hanya kau lah orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini... Hanya kau lah yang bisa membahagiakan ku... Hanya denganmu aku bisa membayangkan aku menghabiskan hidupku...". Sungmin menghela nafas, "Lalu jika kau pergi dariku, bagaimana aku bisa bahagia? Bagaimana aku bisa mewujudkan impian terbesaku?" kata Sungmin lagi.

"Ta.. Tapi..." sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia di potong oleh Sungmin lagi

"Iya... Aku ga memungkiri memiliki seorang anak adalah salah satu impianku. Aku akui aku ingiiin sekali mempunyai anak suatu saat nanti... Tapi apakah mempunyai seorang anak harus dengan mempunyai nya sendiri? Dan melepaskan kebahagiaan terbesarku? Engga kan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Saat ini dia tersenyum manis sekali. "Jadi jangan pernah berkata kau ingin melepaskanku hanya karena ingin membuat aku bahagia... Aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidup ku. Yaitu disini. Disisimu. Bersamamu..." lanjut Sungmin sambil melihat mata coklat didepan nya dengan sayang.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya itu. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan nya itu dengan sama eratnya. Dibenamkan mukanya di bahu Sungmin. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya. Ga pernah terbayangkan olehnya impian terbesar kekasihnya adalah bersama nya. Semua ketakutan dan kekhawatiran nya menghilang saat Sungmin mengatakan bahwa bersama Kyuhyun adalah kebahagiaan paling besar dalam hidup Sungmin. Karena bagi Kyuhyun juga begitu. Sungmin adalah segalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpelukan erat, akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya itu. Dipandanginya wajah manis yang sekarang sedang memandanginya dengan tersenyum. Betapa dia mencintai namja ini. Ditangkupkan kedua tangan nya di pipi chubby itu.

"Saranghae hyung… Jeongmal saranghae…" katanya sambil mencium kening Sungmin, "Mianhae aku menghindarimu beberapa hari ini… maafkan atas semua kelakuanku… Hanya melepaskanmu lah pilihan terakhir yang terlintas di benakku agar kau bahagia… mianhae aku membuatmu sedih..."

"Gwenchana Kyu... aku yang harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih padamu... kau berniat melepaskanku karena ingin aku bahagia... gomawo karena kau begitu menyayangiku... gomawo kau sudah mencintaiku seperti ini... tapi disisimu adalah hal yang paling aku inginkan dalam hidupku... berada disisimu itu sudah cukup bagiku... Nado saranghae Kyu..." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum sayang.

Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan mukanya pada Sungmin. Dikecupnya bibir kekasih mungilnya itu. Digigit pelan bibir bawahnya, membujuk Sungmin untuk membuka bibirnya, yang dengan senang hati dilakukan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin pun ga sadar mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun menyelusup ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin. Mempermudah lidah Kyuhyun untuk menjelajahi lebih dalam kehangatan mulut tersebut.

Lama mereka berciuman dengan mesra. Dan saat mereka melepaskan ciuman nya, tanpa sadar mereka sudah berbaring di kasur Sungmin. Dengan posisi Kyuhyun berada diatas Sungmin. Mereka berpandangan dengan intens, saling menikmati keberadaan masing masing. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur membelai pipi chubby Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan Sungmin asyik bermain dengan rambut dekat tengkuk Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin meminta ijin, yang akhirnya di jawab dengan anggukan malu malu oleh namja imut itu. Dibenamkan muka nya ke dalam leher putih Sungmin dan memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil disana. Sungmin kembali mendesah saat Kyuhyun mulai menghisap lehernya, meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di leher putih itu. Bibir Kyuhyun masih asyik bergerilya di leher Sungmin, sedangkan tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sungmin. Ciuman Kyuhyun pun mulai berpindah dari leher lembut Sungmin menuju kebawah seiring dengan terbuka nya kemeja Sungmin. Dan makin lama ciuman Kyuhyun pun makin jauh turun ke bawah.

*Stop stop… Author ga kuat nulis lemon… jadi kita cukupkan disini aja ya adegan mesranya. Biarkan mereka menikmati kemesraan tanpa gangguan author xp #plak di tampar ama reader karena tiba tiba muncul*

.

.

-3 Minggu kemudian-

Pagi itu semua member sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Mereka siap melahap dengan bahagia sarapan yang sudah di sediakan sang koki Super Junior, siapa lagi kalo bukan sang eternal magnae, Kim Ryewook. Tetapi diantara para namja yang terlihat kelaparan itu, hanya ada satu namja yang hanya duduk disitu dan melihat masakan yang menggoda lidah itu dengan tidak berminat. Muka nya pucat. Beberapa hari ini nafsu makan nya menurun. Dia juga sering ga enak badan. Pusing dan mual

"Hyung… Minnie hyung… kau kenapa chagi?" panggil Kyuhyun khawatir melihat kekasih imutnya itu hanya terdiam melihat makanan didepan nya. Dia lalu menarik wajah Sungmin untuk menghadapnya. Dilihat muka pucat disana. Makin khawatirlah dia. "kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya nya dengan khawatir.

"Eh.. ani Kyu… aku ga kenapa kenapa kok" kata Sungmin pelan.

"Lalu kenapa mukamu pucat seperti ini? Dan aku memperhatikan akhir akhir ini nafsu makanmu turun... benarkah kau tidak sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi tambah khawatir.

"Iya Kyu... gwenchana..." kata Sungmin lagi berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang memang khawatiran itu. Tapi tiba tiba rasa mual kembali menyerangnya. Dia langsung berdiri dari kursi dan lari ke kamar mandi, sambil memegangi perut dan mulutnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin berlari karena mual, ikut terkejut. Dia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang makan dan menyusul Sungmin ke kamar mandi. Sampai kamar mandi, dilihatnya kekasih mungilnya itu sedang berjongkok di depan toilet, dan muntah muntah. Dia langsung ikut berjongkok di sebelah Sungmin, dan membantu memijat tengkuk Sungmin dan mengelus ngelus punggungnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin pun berhenti, dan memandang kepada Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Membuat Kyuhyun makin khawatir lagi. Diusapnya rambut Sungmin dengan sayang

"Kau sakit hyung… kita ke dokter ya…" bujuk Kyuhyun kepada namja yang terkulai lemah di pelukan nya itu.

"Minnie ah… gwenchanayo?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan khawatir dari depan pintu toilet. Terlihat semua member sudah berkumpul di depan toilet, memandang khawatir pada sungmin.

"Entahlah hyung… beberapa hari ini aku ga enak badan. Dan gampang sekali capek. Setiap pagi mual mual seperti ini. Aku juga sering pusing dan ga ada nafsu makan... mungkin kecapaian kali ya?" kata Sungmin pelan.

"Eh... Ga enak badan? Gampang capek? Pusing pusing? Mual tiap pagi? Lalu ga nafsu makan?" tanya Heechul ga percaya. Sungmin hanya mengagguk lemah. Heechul dan Leeteuk berpandangan. Ternyata apa yang mereka pikirkan sama.

"Mi... Minnie ah... Tanda tanda itu kan... Ja.. Jangan bilang... kau hamil " kata Leeteuk terbata. Semua mata memandang Leeteuk dan Heechul sambil membulat tidak percaya.

"Ha... Hamil?" teriak semua member.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>Selese! Pokoknya fict ini selese! hahahaha... Mianhae buat ending nya yang geje abis *deep bow* Tiba tiba aja ide author melintas seperti ini sih... ^^<p>

Lalu apakah Minnie beneran hamil? haha, author serahkan ke daya imajinasi readers aja deh... hehehe

Ah mianhe kalo author nulis KyuMin lagi ya... maklum author KyuMin shipper sih =.=a

Yang kemaren ngusulin EunHae dan YeWook, mohon sabar ya... Mianhae chingu, author masih dalam masa berusaha untuk bisa menulis pairing EunHae dan YeWook... belum dapet feel nya. tapi Author janji bakal berusaha bikin deh... dan kalo berhasil, pasti secepetnya author bikin deh... makasih ya saran nya ^^

Oh iya hampir lupa... makasih ya buat chingudeul yang udah review di "I'll Take My Revenge"... Gomawo! *deep bow*

Yak cukup deh cuap cuap nya... hehehe.

Author tunggu review fict ini ya... REVIEW PLEASE! *puppy eyes*

Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
